Beauty and the Beast
by SarahJane001
Summary: Set in Tempted. After Kalona's defeat with Zoey, he finds his love for her and his infatuation with A-ya within her grows stronger... So strong that he decided to capture her as his own. Will Zoey remain strong and resist the Fallen Angel? Or will she give in to her past self's wants and desires, to tame the beast within him and become Kalona's once more? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1: The kidnapping

First time writing for House on Night, hope you like it! Just a short story, set in Tempted. Zoey/Kalona. Enjoy! Please read and review if you liked it!

KPOV

"I want her..." Kalona spoke these three words aloud, over and over again as he paced the confines of his room. He and the Tsi Sgili Queen, formerly High Priestess, Neferet had barely escaped Tulsa with their lives. Zoey, no matter how impossible he had thought it to be, had figured out how to weaken him. Kalona, an immortal God, wounded by a circle created by a fledgling. _But no ordinary fledgling_ , he reminded himself, _this is simply further proof of her power_. And further justification behind his drive to possess her... To have his precious A-ya at his side and in his arms once more. The wooden oak door that separated the small stone bedroom and the bathroom opened, revealing Neferet and a cloud of steam and mist followed her.

"Please don't fret so much, my dear..." she cooed, "When our plan comes into action, you won't have to worry about Zoey or any of her fledglings again. I'll see to that personally, if that would please you..." She said, rubbing her body seductively against his as she slid a hand across his chest to cup his face. Normally, this would have pleased him, after all _he_ did appreciate a good looking mortal woman when he saw one. She had come out of the bathroom wearing a very flattering, very revealing spaghetti strap nightgown, stopping at about mid-thigh and made of shimmery red silk. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn't have been able to control himself.

But not tonight. After his embarrassing defeat, he had become that much more infatuated with the young Priestess Zoey, not to mention the attitude Neferet had been putting out recently. She was a beautiful, graceful, sexy vampyre Priestess, that much was clear, but she was arrogant, vindictive, and controlling to counter it. She was as beautiful as she was spiteful. If she wasn't such a crucial part of his plan to be reunited with his A-ya, he wouldn't have given her a spare glance. Instead of voicing his discontent with the Tsi Sgili Queen, he merely turned away from her touch and resumed his pacing. It helped him think.

"No, she must NOT die... It is imperative that I have her alive. The question is how..." Kalona ran a hand through his silky black hair and let out a sigh.

"I don't understand your infatuation with the fledgling, she would be better off dead." Neferet argued, "With her death, the circle would be permanently broken and we could-"

"Silence!" He ordered. " I wish to hear no more talk of killing the girl. I've already told you. She will be mine, no matter what it takes from me."

"Erebus, you know as well as I that she won't stray from Nyx. She's too far influenced by her hand, it is naive to think otherwise." Kalona felt anger flare up in his chest.

"It would be wise to remember to whom you are speaking, Tsi Sgili!" He shouted.

"Fine," she said, looking away from his gaze. "If possessing Zoey is of that great importance to you, it will be done." She looked out the window to a Raven Mocker passing by the window.

"You! Get in here, Mocker, I have a task for you!"

"You will not disrespect my sons, either," he warned.

"Of course not, my love," she purred in response. Turning to the Raven Mocker, she finished her command. "You are to bring Zoey Redbird to this island, alive and alone. Knock her unconscious if you have to, but get her here and as fast as you can!" His son, Alterius, hissed a "Yessssss Missssstressss" and flew off into the night, the cawing of a raven echoing the steady beating of his wings.

 _I will have you back at last, A-ya..._

ZPOV

I sat in my bed at the House of Night, petting my sleeping cat Nala and clutching a book in my hands. After all the craziness that had gone down the past couple of weeks, it was nice to be able to relax for just a moment. Who knew what dangers or threats tomorrow will bring, hell, with my luck what horrible things the next hour might bring! But for now, seeing as how Kalona and Neferet, along with their creepy Raven Mockers had left campus, things seemed mostly calm. Kalona hadn't even been messing around in her dreams. But that might have been mostly because of Stark. Since their return, he had refused to leave her side and even slept next to her. Not _with_ her, though. She was starting to feel hopeful that maybe all her jealous and overprotective ex-boyfriend/jealous and stubborn ex-human boyfriend/warrior who might turn into boyfriend issues were starting to be resolved. She and Heath were Imprinted, again, and there was nothing she could do about it. She and Stark were eternally bound by the warrior Oath he had sworn to her, and well... She didn't know what the hell was going on between her and Erik anymore. It seemed like she never knew what to do with him. She still cared about him and maybe even loved him still, but after that little display at the Abbey with Venus, boyfriend was totally out of the question. Speaking of boyfriend issues, Stark (who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room) looked up at me once and came over to her bed, sitting right next to me.

"You're anxious...uneasy, and confused. But mostly, majorly stressed." He said, putting an arm around me, pulling me into the warmth of his chest. He could see that the small motion had given me goosebumps, and I was shaking -and not from the cold.

"Sorry," I replied, silently calling fire to myself to warm my skin to get rid of those majorly unattractive goosebumps, and took a calming breath before opening her eyes once more. "I was just thinking about Erik and Heath, and what I'm gonna do about Kalona and Neferet, and-"

"You need sleep." He stated. "You've been under so much stress and pressure and you've had quite enough of saving the world. Heath and Erik aren't going anywhere, and neither is that book." I looked in his eyes, which were only filled with concern and sympathy. Great, like I needed people feeling sorry for me. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, however, I felt a small chill. Something was pulling at my mind, though I had no idea what it was. The elements, maybe? It didn't feel out of place, but it was coming from outside.

"I gotta go take care of something really quick."

"What?" He asked, instantly getting up to follow me.

"It's nothing, " I said quickly, "Just need to go get something from downstairs. You stay here."

"I'm coming with you, Zoey." He said, pushing back the covers.

"Please, Stark," I asked breathlessly. The last thing I needed was one more overprotective guy babysitting me. I understood where the concern was coming from, but it was majorly annoying sometimes. "I'll be gone just a few minutes. Why don't you get comfy in bed, I'll be right back. 'Kay?" He looked reluctant. I was about to tell him off about being like a helicopter parent, but he sat back down and got back under the covers.

"As you wish, my Priestess." He said. I silently thanked Nyx that he didn't press further. He didn't need to know what I was doing. Hell, _I_ didn't even know what I was doing! But I exited my room and made my way silently downstairs.

Peeking around the corner, I was relieved to see everybody was in bed and the common room quiet. Before Stark or anybody else could question me, I raced across the empty hall and out the girls dorm doors. Outside in the chilly night air, I focused on the feeling again, trying to place it. Even though me and Shaunee- or _Shaunee and I_ as Damien would have corrected me, had been working on clearing the ice, it still kept raining down and re-freezing. I put the blanket that I had draped around me like a cape over my head and before I could question it, ran off. I followed the pull of the feeling, like a child trying to get its mothers attention, when I suddenly felt recognition. It felt like Stevie Rae. Was she trying to get me outside to talk? In this weather? Whatever it was, couldn't it have waited until morning? I thought to myself, but still trudged on through the snow. I suppose I'll find out when I get there.

It was only when I'd notice the charred stump of the great oak that I realized I was over by the east wall. A prickle of unease crept under the blanket, making me shiver. This was the very spot where Kalona had risen, where professor Nolan had been found, and where Neferet had almost killed my best friend-again. This place felt wrong. Before I had the sense to run away, I heard a familiar voice.

"Zoey!" It was Stevie Rae. "Over here!" If it weren't for the relief I felt, I should have noticed there was something off about her voice. But I ignored it and ran to the other side of the old oak, where not only was it not my best friend, but what I saw should have made me scream like a little girl. Three big, muscular Raven Mockers stood there. The one that seemed to be in the lead opened its terrible beak and croaked at me. I was frozen to the spot with fear.

"Thanks for joining ussss, Zoeyyyy..." It, well, Mocked me, speaking in Stevie Rae's voice. The difference I hadn't noticed before had been the menacing hiss in its voice. Before I had time to react, or to even call upon the elements to help me, two of them lunged at me, grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the spot. I saw the terrible gleam in the first one's eyes as it approached me.

"Fatherrrrrrr will be pleassseddddd..." It hissed. I could only muster a small prayer of _Nyx help me! b_ efore it grabbed my throat, sending what felt like currents of electricity throughout my body. If I could scream, I would have. It felt like I was being tazed by a thousand people at once, and the last thing I saw was its horrid laughing before I slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Hi guys, what did you think? I'll have another chapter up soon :D please follow/fave/review!


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening in His Arms

Beauty and the Beast 2

Hello again! I am super pumped about this story, it's going good so far! Sorry about the grammatical errors in ch. 1, I'll do better this time!

ZPOV

Silky soft sheets... The smell of sweet flowers and fresh cut grass... The feeling of bright moonlight on my skin... These were the only things that I could familiarize myself with. My head hurt like crazy, but I tried to ignore it and remember what all had happened to me. I was in bed with Stark, when something caught my attention. A person... No, a feeling, made me go outside, when the Raven Mockers - A fiery hot pain shot through my head and seared away any of the memories I had uncovered. I sat upright, shock and fear making me woozy. I panted for air, trying to get a view of my surroundings when his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Why do you try so hard to remember, my A-ya? Just relax..." I turned my head to see where he was. Kalona had been sitting on my bed, actually a few inches away from me, and I hadn't realized until just now. "If you lie back and close your eyes, I can help you find pleasant dreams." I tried to steady my breathing. The last thing I needed was to appear weak in front of my enemy.

"Kalona." I said with shock. So much that my voice started to quiver. "Wh-What do you want? Wh-Why did you bring me here?! I-I just want to be l-left a-alone..." So much for trying to keep a brave face. I was shaking, hyperventilating, and a few tears had escaped my eyes. I had been so fixed on keeping myself strong, not giving in to him and keeping the world from falling into his hands, now I couldn't even keep from busting into tears. I was just so stressed, tired, and add scared onto the pile and I couldn't keep it in any longer. But despite all of that, I think my reaction had genuinely surprised him. He put his hands around my shoulders and ran them down the length of my forearms and back up again, making soothing shhh noises.

"Do not weep, my love, everything is well. You are safe here..." I felt like I was going to be sick. I was so ashamed with myself for breaking down, especially in front of him ,but I was scared. Really scared.

But not of Kalona, I knew I could seriously kick his butt with the elements if I had to, but scared of myself and how stupid I was to have fallen into his trap so easily. My easily trusting nature of Stevie Rae had blinded me to all the danger that was still lurking outside. Not to mention that I'd left Stark- My mind froze when I thought of him. He must be feeling like a failure, I thought to myself, that he didn't insist on coming with me. And I felt like an idiot for not letting him.

When Aphrodite had those visions of my death, though totally different, had one thing in common : I was alone, and that's what caused them. And I had been stupid enough to go out to the east wall, ignoring my instincts, and I had gone alone. Even sitting here with Kalona, I felt horribly alone and vulnerable.

"What causes you such grief, my lovely A-ya?" I scooted away from him, bringing up my knees to my chest and only peeking at him from behind my knees.

"You should know," I sniffed,trying to take a deep breath that only hitched in my throat. "You're the one who brought me here."

"I do not know what causes you such pain," he spoke, his voice smooth and sexy, with a note of compassion laced underneath. But I saw through it. No way this bird man understood any feeling other than lust for power. "And you should also know I am not the one who decided to bring you here." I looked up at him from my knees, staring at him but keeping my distance. Any futile attempt to keep myself from him was enough for me, though I so wanted to throw myself into his arms.

"You aren't?" I asked, though my voice came out as barely a whisper. He smiled at me, a warm smile filled with artificial kindness and fake concern.

"No, my A-ya, it was not me. I still want you, more than anything could ever explain, but you must turn of your own free will. As you've told me," he said, scooting closer to me and running his hand across my hair. "That is what separates you and the A-ya I used to know. But regardless, I still want you."

"Then who did?" I asked coldly, ignoring the gentle tone in his voice. His touch felt nice, but remembering who was touching me made me cringe.

"I did." I looked up at the door at the same time as Kalona to see Neferet standing there, her expression as cool and confident as it had always been. But now, rather than it giving me hope it filled me with unbearable dread.

"Erebus, is the girl done crying yet? There's something I need to discuss with you." Kalona returned her gaze with an icy stare, and stood up from the bed to approach her. His wings hung delicately, yet with an aura of power, and his silky black hair shone in the moonlight.

"Tsi Sgili, do not speak of her in that tone of voice!" He commanded. The power in his words, the confidence in his stance and hardness of his expression left me rooted to the spot. "As I told you, I will come out to you when I am finished here."

"But, my love," she said sweetly, although staring at me with such a sharp glare I swear it could cut me, "you know as well as I how she feels about you. It's a waste of time, and she's not worth the time or effort. If only you knew how she turns on everybody, lies and keeps secrets from people, you'd understand why she is such an unworthy little brat!" I just glared at Neferet, but that was when I'd noticed Kalona change again. He seemed to grow older, ancient and powerful, and his voice boomed like thunder.

"You dare to defy me, a God?" He shouted. He raised a hand and for a second I thought he was going to strike her, but instead he pointed out the door sharply.

"Leave my sight, now." He ordered. Neferet even looked a bit shaken, and left the room without another word.

He turned to me again and all the traces of anger were gone.

"Fear not, my little Priestess, I won't let her jealous reach you. She won't bother you again." I looked at him, finding my strength and mustering the coldest glare I could.

"Let me go, Kalona." I said. No more tears, no more hyperventilating. This wasn't a man to seek comfort from. This was an evil fallen angel to be feared.

"I can't do that."

"Why not," I said with a menacing tone, pushing back the covers and standing up, "it was your disgusting creatures that brought me here in the first place! I'm not gonna give in to you, now or ever!"

He turned to me, all the fake kindness gone from his face.

"Like it or not, my love, you are my guest in this palace. You don't leave until I let you, and that won't be happening anytime soon. I will have you , and I refuse to lose you again." I held my hands out, preparing to hurl a ball of fire at him through my gift. It wouldn't kill him, but it might slow him down a little.

"Let me go Kalona! I will never be your love!" Instead of responding with more threads like I expected, he threw his gorgeous head back and laughed. His laugh was amazing, and I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest.

"You humor me,"he said at last. "You think you have the power to stop me. You might as well give in to me now, and save yourself the trouble A-ya." He stepped towards me as he spoke, his wings unfolding behind him and his gaze falling on me. He looked like a seductive, powerful angel... But I wouldn't give in. I knew who he was underneath.

"Never!" I snapped. He was NOT going to sway me.

He stopped just short of me, leaving closer to whisper in my ear and caressing my cheek with his hand.

"Then unfortunately, Priestess, you will find your stay here rather unpleasant," he hissed. His hand left her cheek and wrapped around her throat, and trapped her against the wall. I instantly reached for the hand around my throat, when his shot out and grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"You will join me, or grovel on the ground like a dog!" He shouted, the power flowing from his voice. Then, similarly to what the Raven Mocker did to me, I felt like electricity was coursing through my veins. Only this was much more painful. In addition to that, he was physically cutting off my air supply. I looked into his eyes, and saw what he truly was- a beast in monster form. He looked into my eyes, and for a second I saw something change in them. But it was only for a second, and then he released me. I fell to the ground, hard, and felt like I was gonna be sick. I couldn't even move. Kalona strode across the room, and spoke to the two Raven Mockers guarding outside the door.

"Get her into bed." The one in charge nodded, and they approached me. When I looked closer, it was the same Mocker who impersonated Stevie Rae!

"No...please..." I whispered, trying to get my strength back, but after Kalona's attack I was paralyzed with fear. Nonetheless they grabbed me, and put me back on the bed and threw the downy cover over me. The last thing I saw before the door closed was Kalona looking back into the room with a look of concern on his face.


End file.
